


Voices

by DynamesVirtue



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamesVirtue/pseuds/DynamesVirtue
Summary: While on board the Glykon, Oksana starts to hear a voice. What did it mean? Was it a warning? Reflection?Sorry I suck at Summaries but enjoy the read!
Kudos: 2





	Voices

There was no sound but the muffled panting in her helmet. The bloodbath of her recent kills linger on the floor and parts of her armor. This mission was doomed from the start, there was no way that hunter survived all this. Why did Zavala choose her of all people for this? Though complaining mentally, she wasn’t the one to give up easily. Sighing, she began to reload her Hawkmoon with new bullets. Oksana turned her attention to the open space of the hangar. Time to continue on this cursed ship. 

For a hunter, she was really bad at jumping. Like the worst. Her clan mates constantly made fun of her for it. She couldn’t help it if she had two left feet when she landed on things. Of course the room she was in had a hidden jumping puzzle for it. Much to her dismay, the hunter pressed on. 

After what seemed like 40 minutes she was able to unlock the next room. How do these ships operate with tasks like these? Maybe it was a failsafe, she wondered. Cautiously she entered the new room. The red lights flickered above her as she made her way down the corridor. Suddenly she heard her ghost click, causing her to jump out of fear. 

“Geez calm down.” Her ghost, Korovka, said. “You’re such a scaredy-cat.” He mused. If her helmet wasn’t on and he wasn’t in her backpack, she would have glared at him. 

“I am not scared.” She said with her heavy accent. “Just... startled me is all.” The hunter lowered her gun and leaned on her right hip. “You’ve been silent this entire mission and you decided to speak up now?” 

“Ah well..” Koro started nervously. “O-Osiris has been keeping you company, I thought I would shut up for once.” Oksana rolled her eyes. 

“Anyways, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Something feels... weird up ahead. There’s enemies that’s for sure. But the darkness ahead... it doesn’t feel right.” He continued with concern. To be honest, Oksana felt something was off as well. Besides the ghost ship they are standing in. 

“Thanks Koro.. I’ll be careful“ her voice trailed off as she started to move down the hallway. The red flickering lights faded to blue as she made her way. No enemies so far. But the tightness in her chest was stronger than ever. Additionally, she started to hear a faint sound. 

“Did you hear that?” She whispered to Korovka. It sounded like... music? Strings being played? The word for it escaped her as her ghost replied to her. “No... what are you hearing?” It was faint but she definitely recognized it as music. 

“Some sort of... music?..” Her footsteps treaded lightly. The tight feeling in her chest only grew more until it was a sharp pain. “Agh!” Oksana fell to her knee and clenched her free hand to her chest. Was this a heart attack? She thought such things were not possible for Guardians. At least not easily. The music in her head seemed to get a bit louder, to the point where she recognized what the sound was. A violin. A Golden Age musical instrument. Her ghost was suddenly beside her. He seemed to be frantic, but she couldn’t hear him through the white noise and faint violin playing. She was panting again. Had she held her breath? What was this pain? Had the effects of the darkness start to dwell on her? Was it the ships doing? Her mind raced with questions until a voice snapped her out of it. 

“All those eyes on you....” it whispered, echoing in her mind. The voice... it-it was hers! But it sounded so.. 

“Might as well keep them entertained.” The voice mused. The last few words echoing in her mind. After that the white noise seemed to stop. As well as the music. Koro’s cries of worry started to fade in. 

“K-Koro!” She gasped through her helmet. The pain subsided, at least she hoped for now. The hunter let out some sighs as she cupped her ghost with her hand and brought him close. 

“Sana, your vitals were unstable! You were having trouble breathing and you couldn’t answer me!” If Korovka could cry, he would. At least she could tell in his voice that he would. 

“I am sorry to worry you. But trust me, I’m ok now. At least I think.” Her ghost twirled its shell as he scanned her. “Everything seems normal now. What happened back there? It looks like you saw Oryx again.” Oksana pressed her lips together at the mention of the Taken King. The king that plagued her nightmares. She’s surprised the Darkness hasn’t taken advantage of her fear. 

“Not sure Korovka...” she placed her hand on her knee to help her get up, picking up Hawkmoon as she did so. “I heard... music.. and a voice. It sounded like... me. But also not me? It is confusing. She sounded so... Bitter.” 

“What did it say? Was it the same voice when we first encountered the Darkness on the moon?” 

Oksana pondered for a moment. “No... it sounded different. It said: All those eyes on you. Better to keep them entertained. Or something along those lines.” 

Koro sighed. “Maybe you’ve been using stasis too much. We should head back, clearly you're not in the right mindset to fight what’s ahead. I knew we shouldn’t have come here.” 

“No,” she disagreed. “I want to continue. We have to find the Captain and I sense we are close. We need to keep going.” 

There was a slight pause between them. Clearly Korovka was thinking. “Ok.. I’m just worried that it will happen again. Guardians don’t suffer from common medical problems like normal people do. What if-“ 

“Korovka! Now isn’t the time for what if’s.” She exclaimed, with a huff she grabbed her gun and started to make her way to the next room. Her ghost shook its shell in disappointment before transmitting back into her backpack. As she entered the room from above, it felt hot. Like a furnace was below them. Though not too far where Scorns roaming about. So far they haven’t spotted her. Oksana thought about the voice and music she heard for a moment, her fingers flexed on the front strap of her gun. For now she can worry about what happened later. “Now is the time to kick ass.” 

“Oh for Traveler’s sake, you’re such a dork!”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this prompt while having a discussion in a Discord server: What if the voices we heard on the Glykon was our guardian's previous life? And what would they say?
> 
> Also wrote this as an introduction to my Hunter Oksana and her Ghost Korovka. :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! And any feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
